La Gata Blanca
by Charlotte Rogers
Summary: Tras que Joanna la eche de su casa, Wendy se va sin mirar atrás dolida y buscando un nuevo hogar, antes de conocer a Ronan y enamorarse perdidamente de él por primera vez, abre una pequeña tienda en New Orleans y allí una noche conoce a Charlotte, una pelirroja aun mas loca que ella que terminará siendo su socia, amiga...y su amante.
1. Chapter 1

La gata blanca

Tras salir del boticario de la familia Beauchamp, tras oír las palabras de Joanna una y otra vez en su cabeza, por un segundo pensó quedarse fuera esperándola, necesitaba hablar con ella, suplicar perdón y repetirle que no quería que Ingrid saliera herida, que la quería como a la hija que no tendrá jamás. Los segundos pasaron y solo se oía el llanto de Athena, un instantes después otro llanto apareció, Joanna, ella estaba llorando. Y entonces lo comprendió. Jamás la perdonaría. Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, como una señal del cielo empezaron ha caer pequeñas gotas de agua, como si el cielo sintiera la perdida de Ingrid. Sin mirar atrás se agarro su falda y echo ha correr sin mirar atrás, atravesó East End llegando a la salida en menos de quince minutos y cuando llegó al cartel que daba la bienvenida a East End se apoyo en él y rompió ha llorar, para ese momento la lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte y había hecho que su vestido negro ahora se pegará a su cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y a el vestido, y sus lagrimas eran una mezcla de agua y sal. Miro las luces del lugar por última vez. Maldito Archibald, maldigo el día que te conocimos, maldigo el día en que naciste. Se limpio las mejillas aunque el agua aun caía por ellas y suspiro. Este lugar era mágico, un lugar mágico corrompido por un monstruo, pero ¿Quien era el monstruo, Archibald o ella? Al fin y al cabo ella mato a Ingrid, cerro los ojos y negó cuando ese pensamiento la asalto, podía ser un monstruo pero jamás hubiese matado a Ingrid intencionadamente, adoraba a esa niña. Cayo al suelo y se llevo las piernas al pecho abrazándose a si misma, aun mojada y notando como amanecía. Había dejado de llover, Freya moriría pronto, eso la hizo volver ha tener ganas de llorar, se pellizco la mano para tragarse las lagrimas como hacía cuando era pequeña delante de su padre. Se levanto, y se quito el pelo de la cara, respiro hondo y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sola. Y entonces, cayo al suelo entre la ropa que llevaba puesta hace unos segundos en forma de gato. Tenía que empezar un viaje, en el cual, quizás nunca mas volviera a ver a Jo y las chicas. Se dirigió hacía el bosque y mientras empezaba su nueva vida, a la entrada de East End el aire se había levantado y hizo que el vestido bailará una danza solitaria que lo termino por enterar en el barro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Llevaba casi un mes instalada en New Orleans, recuerda que cuando llegó se hospedo en un viejo hostal para ahorrar el máximo dinero, un día mientras paseaba por el nuevo barrio francés reconoció un par de olores, uno eran buenas noticias, los otros eran malas,muy malas noticias. En New Orleans era conocida la alta población de seres mágicos que habitaba la pequeña ciudad por aquel entonces, el número de mortales era mínimo. Olió hadas, brujos de muchos tipos, licamtrópos...y vampiros, su padre mato a la mayoría. Negó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería, "La luna morada", pidió lo de siempre, té de menta y un panecillo con chocolate blanco, y entonces le vio, Brennan Mosley, vampiro, alto y moreno con ojos claros, cualquier mujer mataría porque le mordiera la yugular, rodó los ojos y volvió a su té con una sonrisa, aveces compartían cama en aquel viejo hostal donde se quedaba. Al entrar Mosley en el establecimiento todas las personas desaparecieron, intimido a la vieja bruja dueña del establecimiento y la hizo jubilarse. Aunque algunos lo llamarían asesinato. Suspiro y se levanto, entro en la tienda y alzo una ceja coqueta- Una forma exquisita de quitarte la competencia, viejo ogro- Brennan sonrió y se volvió hacía ella- ¿Que habrías hecho tú?- Se acerco a Mosley y dijo muy suavemente- Yo echaría al matón de turno de mi tienda a patadas- Se alejo de él y se dirigió hacía la puerta, antes de salir se paro y le miro- Mmmm este negocio pasa a ser mío Brennan y a mi no me echarás fácilmente- Salio sonriendo de la tienda, aquella vieja bruja de detrás del mostrador le gustaba y el la había matado fríamente.

Así consiguió la "La Luna Morada", aunque paso de ser una cafetería a una tienda de magia, había cualquier cosa que pudieras necesitar, además la tienda tenía un pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones encima, era bonito y practico. Su nueva vida había empezado. Suspiro y se sentó en la cama y cogió las cartas, las echo y miro a través de ellas como le iba a Joanna, la echaba de menos, pero parecía que ella a ella no, no cogía el teléfono, no respondía sus cartas..La odiaba aún..Suspiro y volvió ha levantarse, tenía que empezar ha vaciar cajas y abrir por la mañana, Úrsula Bennett estaría al llegar y aun faltaba mucho que hacer. Empezó ha poner cosas en las estanterías y además de preparar hierbas, cremas y hechizar colgantes. Cuando anocheció la tienda estaba preparada y Úrsula entraba por la puerta con un viejo tocadiscos y discos de vinilo, le sonrió y se abrazaron. Se veían poco, era como hermanas, se conocieron en Asgard cuando tenían 16 años y se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Úrsula era rubia y muy alta, tenía la piel de un color tostado y su sonrisa siempre hacía que todos rieran, se la había encontrado en aquel viejo hostal y decidieron ser socias y ocupar el piso de arriba. Ahora era demasiado tarde para hablar solo necesitaban dormir, ella estaba cansada del viaje y bueno Wendy estaba cansada de todo.

* * *

Era ya bien entrada la noche, el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada y Wendy aun seguía mirando el techo de su cuarto. Gracias a ser medio gata podía oír la respiración de Úrsula en la habitación de al lado, la cual era tan lenta y musical que daba ha entender que llevaba ya mucho tiempo dormida. También podía oír como en las calles se oía a personas hacer tratos y alguna que otra pelea. Cerro los ojos intentado no pensar en ningún ruido, pero entonces lo oyó. Un cristal roto. Un cristal roto de su tienda. Se sentó en la cama y espero ha oír algo mas, por un momento pensó que era Brennan, pero negó estaba demasiado ocupado en sus negocios para venir ha acostarse con ella, se concentro un poco mas, no podía oír nada. Suspiro y se convirtió en gata, saltó de la cama con un salto ágil, salió del cuarto y bajo hasta la tienda. Entonces la vio pasar de ser una gata blanca a un chica de apenas 30 años, pelirroja. Cogió un pañuelo y se lo puso alrededor de su cuerpo lentamente, al terminar empezó ha andar por la tienda tocando cosas y cuando llego a la caja la abrió, para ese momento Wendy ya había vuelto a su forma humana y la observaba mientras cogía un pañuelo para taparse, se apoyo en una de sus estanterías y miro la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja al ver la caja vacía. Wendy habló- Una mala noche para robar, teniendo en cuenta que hasta mañana no abrimos- Sonrío. La pelirroja dio un bote y se volvió- ¿C-Como no te he oído?- Wendy alzo una ceja y sonrió- Ser un gato no es bueno cuando te encuentra con otros gatos-La miro- Entonces, ¿Has venido por lo del cartel? - La pelirroja se quedo en shock, y miro el cartel de reojo, ni siquiera estaba puesto fuera aun y se podía leer en el "Se necesita empleado", suspiro y volvió a mirar a la morena y con poca seguridad dijo- S..S..Si, m...me llamó Charlotte Svors

Wendy sonrió y tendió su mano- Bienvenida Charlotte, soy Wendy. Espero que la próxima vez que te vea cerca de la caja sea para meter dinero y tu cuarto esta arriba junto al mío- Sin mas empezó ha andar hacía las escaleras, pero Charlotte empezó ha hablar antes de que pudiera subir un solo escalón- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Wendy se volvió y dijo-¿Por qué no? Nos vemos mañana Charlotte, si aun sigues aquí y quieres trabajar. Buenas noches.

Wendy subió las escalera y volvió a su cama, Úrsula seguía dormida, dudaba que se hubiese enterado de algo, aunque ahora estaba mas pendiente de lo que su nueva "amiga" estaba decidiendo abajo, entonces cuando se estaba acurrucando en cama para empezar a dormir, lo noto. Charlotte subía las escaleras y se metía en el cuarto. Suspiro. ¿Todo el mundo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, no? Abrió los ojos y miro la foto de su mesilla, una foto con Joanna, Freya y Ingrid, como echaba de menos esos tiempos. Suspiro y volvió ha cerrar los ojos. Mañana sería otro día. Cayó rendida a sus sueños.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Wendy se sentó en la cama de repente, otra pesadilla, desde pequeña las había tenido estaba mas que acostumbrada pero ahora eran aun mas oscuras, salió de la cama echando las sabanas blancas hacía atrás, entro en el cuarto de baño y lleno la bañera con agua caliente y mientras se llenaba se miro al espejo, se paso los dedos por las ojeras, suspiro. Dejo caer el camisón al suelo y se metió en la bañera llena y cerro el grifo, era temprano así que podía perder algo de tiempo en relajarse y dejar de pensar. Media hora después salió de la bañera y se seco levemente el cuerpo, dejo la toalla puesta en la silla y salió a su cuarto totalmente desnuda, busco en su armario un vestido,pasando entre su ropa encontró un vestido negro. Se lo puso y se miro de nuevo al espejo del cuarto de baño, la falda del vestido era vaporosa y bailaba con sus movimientos y la parte superior tenía un escote en pico, era un vestido de verano, pero en New Orleans aun hacía bochorno, todavía se podía ponérselo. Se dejo su pelo largo suelto, solo se recogió dos finas trenzas para quitárselo de la cara, por último se dio unos toques de maquillaje y se pinto los labios de rojo. Antes de salir de la habitación chasqueo los dedos ordenando todo el desastre de habitación.

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacía la pequeña cocina, donde Úrsula ya estaba preparando el café, sonrío y se apoyo en la encimera-Hay café para mi- Úrsula la miró y le paso una taza, negro y con un terrón de azúcar morena, tomo un sorbo y cerro los ojos saboreando el café- ¿Entonces vas ha contarme quien hay en el tercer cuarto?- Dijo Úrsula, Wendy abrió los ojos y la miro- Te recuerdo que la curiosidad mato al gato- La rubia sonrío enseñando los dientes- El gato aquí eres tu, no yo- Wendy rodó los ojos dejándolos un segundo en blanco y suspiro- Intento robarnos, y en vez de llamar a la policía decidí ayudarla- Úrsula alzo una ceja y la miro incrédula- Wendy...no cre- Antes de que terminará Wendy la paró- Úrs la única que me hecha la bronca es Joanna, y mi hermana esta en East End- Wendy habló en un tono un tanto mordaz, Úrsula la miro y estiro su mano acariciando su brazo- Lo siento, yo..solo es que a veces necesitas no solo actuar, quizás la busque la policía Wends , no necesitamos mas líos, ya hay bastantes humanos que nos odian- Wendy sonrío y se termino el café- Mmmm estamos de suerte, es bruja y cambiaformas como yo- Wendy se dirigió a la escalera para abrir la tienda pero la voz de Úrsula la paro- Sabes que no me refería a eso- Wendy le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso bromeando- ¿Sabes que te quiero como una hermana, verdad? Confía en mi por una vez. Te veo abajo.

* * *

Media hora después Wendy y Úrsula habían abierto la tienda y esperaban a su primer cliente. Mientras ordenaban y preparaban las ultimas cosas, Charlotte bajo las escaleras vestida para empezar ha trabajar, se fijo que Wendy no estaba a la vista, pero si una chica rubia detrás del mostrador, se acerco hasta allí- Y..Yo, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo- Úrsula se volvió hacía la pelirroja y sonrío alegremente- Primero tu nombre por favor, aunque antes me presento yo, soy Úrsula amiga de Wendy y es un placer trabajar contigo- Soltó una pequeña risita y estrecho su mano- Soy Charlotte, encantada- Soltó su mano y ambas se quedaron calladas mirándose en ese momento la campanilla que avisaba de que había entrado un cliente sonó y dejo ver a Brennan que se dirigía hacía el mostrador, Charlotte ocupo el sitio al lado de Úrsula, la rubia hablo- ¿Que se te ha perdido por aquí Brennan?- Brennan apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el mostrador y miro a Charlotte- Yo también me alegro de verte Úrsula - Miró a Charlotte y sonrío encantadoramente- Mmm y tenemos nueva chica en la ciudad, ¿Como te llamas? -Antes de que Charlotte le dijera su nombre o que Úrsula lo mandará a la mierda, Wendy salió del almacén y dijo- Como a ti no te importa, Brennan, déjala en paz- Brennan la miro y se alejo del mostrador- ¿Celosa?- Wendy quedo justamente delante de él- Celosa de que, tu y yo no somos nada.- Cuando ella dijo eso Brennan la beso intensamente, Wendy le siguió el beso al principio pero luego lo empujo- ¿Que se te ha perdido en mi negocio? -El acaricio su mejilla- Solo quería desearte buena suerte - Wendy le empuja hacía la puerta y le echa de la tienda y murmura- ¿Por qué me sigo acostando con él? -Úrsula vuelve a su trabajo sin hacer caso a su pregunta y piensa que ojala Brennan la mirará así a ella.., suspira y aun así sigue trabajando, Charlotte por su parte se ríe un poco y dice- Quizás porque sea muy bueno en la cara- Wendy se ríe a carcajadas durante unos minutos y le guiña un ojo a la pelirroja- Buen punto- Úrsula las mira a ambas mientras ríe y por un momento vio a una Wendy que jamás había visto,una Wendy tranquila, luego mira a Charlotte y ve algo mas profundo, quizás la pelirroja no había acabado la noche anterior en la tienda por curiosidad sino por Wendy. Negó. Aunque pasarán los años seguía teniendo demasiada imaginación.

* * *

…..CONTINUÁRA...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

El primer día había sido duro, habían tenido bastante clientela, aunque habían venido mas curiosos que compradores. Antes de cerrar, Brennan volvió a la tienda y le dejo un sobre a cada una. Wendy volvió a leerlo y rodo los ojos.

_Nos complace invitarla a la una fiesta en la _

_mansión de cuerno, residencia actual de Brennan Mosley, _

_para agradecerle en persona que haya decidido abrir su tienda_

_en nuestro agradable y mágico barrio._

_Atentamente,Brennan_

Junto a la carta venía una pequeña nota en la que se podía leer: _No me hagas ir a por ti, gatita. _Soltó una leve risita. Si no iba, vendría pero dudaba que alguno volvieran a la fiesta. Miro por encima de la carta y vio dos pares de ojos mirándola, esperando su respuesta, soltó la carta sobre el mostrador y salió de detrás. Se cruzo de brazos y se puso sería, las chicas lo entendieron, nada de fiesta había demasiado trabajo. Las dos volvieron a sus cosas y la morena rodó los ojos. Se aclaro la garganta y ambas la miraron – Hombres ricos, buen vino y comida pre-calentada. Si, nos merecemos esta fiesta-

Ambas soltaron lo que hacían y corrieron ha arreglarse. Wendy las siguió.

* * *

Una hora después las tres estaban arregladas y preparadas para ir. Úrsula llevaba un vestido azul de algodón, no tenía vuelo pero cuando se movía el vestido bailaba con ella, las brujas la tomaban por una dulce hada, pero era bastante mas poderosa que un hada, Wendy por su parte llevaba un palabra de honor, el corpiño se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, era rojo sangre y la falda era negra como el carbón y tenía un poco de vuelo, como complemento llevaba unos guantes negros hasta el codo y en sus cuello su collar verde. Y por último Charlotte llevaba un vestido de una sola manga de color gris perla pegado a su cuerpo haciéndola parecer un reina. Ambas salieron del pequeño piso y se dirigieron a la mansión del final de la calle. Brennan las invito a pasar a las tres.

La noche podría definirse en música bastante alta y mucho alcohol, hombres por todos lados preguntandole de donde venía y cuanto se quedaría. Se reía internamente. No podía decirles que era hija del rey de Asgard. Eso la mataría. Termino por no responder y beber vino. Mucho vino. En algún momento perdió a Úrsula de vista y cuando fue a buscar a Brennan tampoco lo encontró. Suspiro. Se quedo apoyada en la pared hasta que un hombre alto y moreno se acerco a ella y le tendió una copa de vino rojo, ella acepto y ambos se quedaron mirando a los demás, la volvió a mirar y hablo.

-Soy Ronan- Wendy sonrió un poco cuando le miro- Wendy- El la miro de arriba a abajo con descaro- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa?- Ella alzó una ceja divertida-Millones. ¿Dime que tienes otra forma de ligar? Todo lo han intentado así esta noche- Ronan rió fuertemente- Eres una descarada eh. Pues yo no soy de los que se rinde en conquistar a un chica como tu-

Antes de que Wendy pudiese responder, Charlotte le dio un puñetazo a uno de los invitados mas que borrachos. Ronan habló-¿Quien es esa loca?- Wendy medio riendo dijo- Mi socia y creo que debería ayudarla-Salio corriendo hacía Charlotte cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo por la puerta principal. Ambas corrían hacía la tienda, había empezado ha llover pero nada importaba. Entonces Wendy oyó la voz de Ronan y se volvió.

¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Wendy asintió y grito- Mi tienda esta al principio de la calle- Volvió a correr junto a Charlotte y oyó desde atrás- Mañana me voy de viaje. Ni idea de cuando volveré.

El hombre que recibió el puñetazo salió corriendo tras ellas y ambas se escondieron en un callejón, cuando paso el hombre, Wendy murmuro muy bajo- ¿Estas loca?- Charlotte la miro y negó- Estaba borracho- Charlotte se río sin poder parar- Shhh nos va ha oír. El viejo volvió ha pasar dirigiéndose hacía la fiesta y ambas se quedaron allí, mojadas, con la respiración agitada por correr y mirándose fijamente, en algún momento las dos se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y lo siguiente fue un beso, un beso que sabía a vino, Charlotte acarició la espalda de Wendy y las manos de Wendy acabaron perdidas en el pelo de la pelirroja, ambas se separaron cuando necesitaron aire, ambas entraron en la tienda culpando al vino, ambas se fueron a sus cuartos pensando en ese beso. Pero nadie hablo de ello, todo fue producto del vino. O quizás no.

….CONTINUÁRA...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

La lluvia cada vez caía mas fuerte sobre New Orleans, la gente corría la resguardarse de la lluvia o simplemente no salían, desde la habitación de Wendy aun se podía oír la fuerte música de la fiesta de Brennan. Pero la música no le molestaba para nada. Su corazón aun iba rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Charlotte, cada vez que cerraba los ojos notaba sus manos por su espalda, paso la lengua por sus labios, aun podía notar el sabor del vino mezclado con su sabor. New Orleans la enseñó ha saborear el vino de otra manera. Suspiro y se tapo la cabeza con la manta, gimiendo. En el cuarto de al lado Charlotte estaba totalmente igual, la diferencia entre ella y la morena es que ella no pensaba dejar que la noche acabará con un simple beso. Salió de la cama muy segura de si misma y abrió lentamente la puerta de Wendy, pensando que estaría dormida, la notó quieta debajo de la manta, se acerco a ella apoyándose en la cama y susurro.

Wendy, ¿estas despierta? Yo solo no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso- Al no notar ningún movimiento, se levanto lentamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Wendy bajo un poco la manta y la vio dispuesta ha irse, sin saber como salió de la cama y antes de que abriera la puerta la morena había agarrado el brazo de la pelirroja y ahora estaban cara a cara. Ambas se miraban a los ojos. Jugaban al juego del ratón y el gato, el ratón no estaba y los gatos no estaban dispuestos ha perder. Charlotte rozó sus labios con los de Wendy. La morena al notar el roce, paso su lengua por los labios de la pelirroja. Primero fue un pequeño beso corto. Pero luego el beso siguió hasta que necesitaban aire. Para aquel entonces las uñas de Charlotte habían arañado mas de una vez la espalda de Wendy, y por su parte la morena ya había dejado varias marcas en el cuello de la pelirroja. Las manos de la pelirroja subieron por la espalda de su compañera, llegando hasta los tirantes de el camisón, bajo lentamente besando cada parte de piel que rozaba sus dedos, la morena soltaba leves gemidos al notar sus besos, cuando el camisón blanco cayó al suelo, la pelirroja rozo un de sus pezones con la mano y volvió ha besarla, la morena encontró el cierre de su sujetador mientras seguía besándola, desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejo caer al suelo, una de sus manos acarició su pecho y la otra se dirigio hacía la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba, paso las yemas de sus dedos por el encaje que adornaba su ropa interior, Charlotte gimió rompiendo el beso, la morena respiro contra su cuello y beso su cuello, fue bajando lentamente desde su cuello hasta su pecho, lentamente paso su lengua por encima de su pezón haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera mas fuerte, volvió a unir sus labios y la llevo hacía la cama sin romper el beso.

Wendy rompió el beso y se sentó sobre ella, acarició su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos, Charlotte se incorporó volviendo ha besarla haciendo que la morena quedará sentada sobre ella, Wendy acarició su pelo mientras jugaba con su lengua, la pelirroja jugo con la lengua de la morena mientras acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar hasta su trasero en el que clavo sus uñas, la morena gimió en el beso al notar sus uñas, la termino empujando de nuevo contra la cama y agarro sus brazos desde sus muñecas y rozo sus caderas contra las de ella haciéndola morderse el labio, la morena sonrío al notar como su cuerpo respondía al de ella, volvió ha besarla con necesidad, rompió el beso cuando necesito aire y fue bajando lentamente por sus sus cuello rozando su lengua por su piel, su lengua hizo su camino lentamente por entre sus pecho, dejando algún que otro mordisco en su abdomen plano y suave como la seda, dejo varios besos en la parte baja de su abdomen mientras acariciaba levemente sus zona intima por encima de la tela de la ropa interior. Charlotte cerró los ojos ante el roce, la morena bajo lentamente la ropa interior y la tiro por la habitación sin importarle donde cayese. Paso uno de sus dedos por encima de su clítoris haciendo gemir a la pelirroja, sin previo aviso hundió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y lo saco, volvió ha hacerlo un par de veces mas, mientras oía a Charlotte suplicarle mas, cuando metió el segundo dedo la pelirroja agarro las sabanas notando la excitación y jadeo su nombre. La morena empezó con movimientos lentos, los cuales levemente iba intesifícando mientras ella misma se excitaba oyendo los gemidos de la pelirroja, lo movimientos se volvieron mas brusco y rápidos, a veces la morena pasaba su lengua por su sexo, haciendo que la pelirroja maullara y ronroneará a su disposición. Cuanto Wendy notó los leves expamos de la pelirroja hundió un tercer dedo en su sexo y ayudándose de su lengua la hizo llegar al orgasmo haciendo que gritará su nombre. La pelirroja estaba en la cama,con la respiración agitada y mordiéndose el labio mirando a la morena, la morena volvió ha relamerse los labios y antes de poder decir nada, la pelirroja estaba encima de ella, besando sus labios. Mientras la besaba, bajo una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad y mientras la besaba con necesidad hundió dos dedos dentro de ellas, la morena jadeo y mordió el labio de la pelirroja por la excitación, empezó ha mover con un movimiento rápido sus dedos dentro de ella, la morena por mas que intentó reprimir sus gemidos, no pudo guardarselos mas y gimió contra el cuello de la pelirroja a la vez que le arañaba la espalda con sus uñas. La pelirroja siguió moviendo sus dedos metiendo un tercer dedo, la morena como respuesta al notar el tercer dedo dejo una nueva marca en el cuello de la pelirroja. La pelirroja sin sacar los dedos de ella empezó ha jugar con un de sus pezones haciendo que Wendy gimiera mas y moviera sus caderas pidiendo mas contacto y mas rápidez, cuando la pelirroja bajo sus lengua hasta su intimidad y se ayudo de ella para hacerla sentir el climax, la espalda de la morena se curvo hacía arriba al notar su lengua y gimió el nombre de la pelirroja clavando sus uñas en las sabanas blancas. Wendy cayó sobre la cama con la respiración agitada y tragando un poco de saliva, la pelirroja se tumbo a su lado y ambas volvieron a quedar cara a cara, ambas se besaron con pasión, cuando el beso se rompió la pelirroja bostezo y se acurruco mas hacía Wendy, la morena acarició su pelo rojo y las tapo a ambas. Al poco rato, ambas estaban dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra. El único sonido que se oía en New Orleans era la lluvia. La lluvia se había convertido en el único testigo de lo que había pasado aquella noche allí.

…...CONTINUÁRA...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

La morena se despertó y lo único que su olfato la dejaba notar era el olor a rosas, entreabrió un poco los ojos vio a la pelirroja, sonrió y enterró su cara en su cuello, aspiro su olor y dejo un pequeño beso en el, sin despertarla. Salió lentamente de la cama y se puso el camisón sin nada debajo, salió del cuarto dejando a Chalrlotte dormir tranquilamente. Al pasar por el cuarto de Úrsula, se fijo que no había rastro de ella desde la fiesta. Rodó los ojos, quizás encontró algo mas interesante en la fiesta. Siguió su camino descalza hacía la cocina y empezó ha hacer el desayuno, tortitas y café. Puso música mientras cocinaba. Cuando el café termino de hacerse se sirvió una taza y bebió relajada.

Unos brazos serpentearon por su cintura y el cuerpo del Charlotte se pego al de Wendy- Buenos días- La pelirroja aparto el pelo y beso su cuello dejando algunas marcas.

Wendy abrió los ojos al notar la cercanía y se apoyo en ella- Buenos días,¿te apetecen tortitas?- Sonrió al notar los besos y dejo el café en la mesa.

Charlotte le dio la vuelta para que quedarán cara a cara y rozó sus labios. Luego se alejo y cogió su propia taza de café, mientras la morena se había sentado en la encimera y la miraba mordiéndose el labio. La pelirroja volvió ha acercarse a ella y ambos compartieron un beso apasionado. El beso fue interrumpido por una tos de detrás de ellas. Ambas se apartaron y miraron al lugar de donde venía la tos, enfrente suya apareció una Úrsula a medio vestir y con el pelo alborotado mirándolas fijamente. Charlotte le dio un pico a Wendy y salió de la cocina con la taza de café.

Úrsula miro a la morena durante un segundo y luego habló- ¿Te la has tirado?- Se acerco a la cafetera y se sirvió café.

Wendy la miró alzando una ceja, no sabía si estaba mas sorprendida por sus pintas o su tono de reproche- Desde cuando te molesta con quien me acuesto Urs- Se bajo de la encimera y volvió a tomar un sorbo de café- Además yo no soy la que esta a medio vestir.

La rubia se hecho el pelo hacía atrás y se puso el vestido mejor- Ha sido una noche larga, no quiero hablar de ello- Bebió café y miro las tortitas- ¿Le has hecho tortitas?

Wendy alzó una ceja de nuevo- ¿Sabes que apestas a Brennan, verdad? -Se encogió de hombros- No es la primera vez que hago tortitas...

Úrsula negó y se terminó el café- No se de que hablas. Y sabes tan bien como yo que solo haces tortitas cuando...-Se callo-

Wendy entrecerró los ojos- Cuando ¿que?...Solo dilo Úrsula..

Úrsula suspiró y se acerco a la morena- Mira Wendy soy tu amiga, solo digo que deberías ser menos imprudente, esa mujer nos intento robar hace dos días y tu la contrataste sin ni siquiera consultarme, y ahora estáis compartiendo besos por la casa. No seas infantil. Echas de menos a tu familia y estas intentando evadirte de ello con el sexo. Primero Brennan y ahora Charlotte, que será lo siguiente..¿te casará?

Wendy la miro dolida durante un segundo y le contestó enfadada-Primero,si extraño a mi familia, pero estas tan equivocada, no intento olvidar a través del sexo, me gusta el sexo, siempre lo ha hecho, no es una novedad- Se acerco a ella- Segundo, te jode que me tirará a Brennan porque te gusta, pero no es mi culpa que antes de pensar en ti quisiera divertirse conmigo- Paso a su lado y la miro mal- Y por último si vas ha intentar ser tan seria y madura como mi hermana, deberías saber que no solo soy imprudente, sino que también soy peligrosa -Para ese momento había lagrimas en sus ojos- y actuó sin pensar.

Antes de que Úrsula pudiera reaccionar Wendy paso a ser un gato y desapareció por la ventana, dejando a la rubia cabizbaja, preocupada por su amiga y culpable de recordar todo lo que había pasado en East End. La pelirroja que había vuelto a la cocina al oír la discusión se encontró solo a la rubia en la cocina y el camisón de la morena junto a la ventana.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Empezaba a anochecer en la ciudad de New Orleans, un pequeño gato estaba parado en una de las azoteas de uno de los muchos edificios abandonados. El gato cambio de forma dejando aparecer a la morena, sin importarle su desnude se apoyo contra la barandilla y miro el atardecer, no le apetecia volver a casa, no le apetecía volver a la tienda, solo quería estar sola, sabía que todos estarían preocupados. Suspiro y siguió observando el atardecer recordando como hacía lo mismo cuando era pequeña con su hermana, antes de poder pararlo una lagrima cruzo su mejilla, echaba demasiado de menos a East End. Se limpio las lagrimas y se obligo a no llorar. Se subió en la barandilla y se volvió ha convertir en gato, bajo del edificio con agilidad y llegó al callejón donde encontró varios vestidos tendidos, volvió a su forma humana cogiendo uno vestido verde agua prestado, se lo puso con rapidez y salió del callejón con rapidez hacía un bar del barrio francés. Necesitaba un a copa y un ambiente turbio donde despejarse. Al entrar en el bar le vio sentado en una mesa apartada de todos solo con un whisky y mirando por la ventana. Se mordió el labio y se acerco por detrás a él, se apoyo en el sillón y susurro en su oído.

Pensé que dijiste que te ibas de viaje-Soltó una risita que fue mas bien un ronroneo cerca de su oído-

Ronan la miro de reojo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios-Espero que venga mi transporte, querida- Con un movimiento de mano la invito a sentarse a su lado y pidió otro whisky para ella- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Oh vienen a recoger al señor-Se ríe y se sienta en el sillón bebiendo un sorbo de la copa que le trae el camarero- No me apetecía volver a casa y que mejor lugar para ahogar las penas que un bar- Sonrío leve-

El hombre acaricio su mejilla- Debe ser duro quererle decir al mundo que estas bien, y llorar a escondidas.

Le dio una leve torta en la mano- Yo no lloró nunca, lo has comprendido-Cerró los ojos, había sonado demasiado borde, no pretendía que sonará así, murmuro un lo siento-

El negó como si nada y antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos, le robo un beso lento y apasionado que Wendy no dudo en responder. Sus lenguas jugaban mientras su labios parecían no necesitar ni siquiera un poco de aire, cuando el beso se rompió quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Ronan habló rozando sus labios mientras lo hacía- Me gustas Wendy, y cuando vuelva voy ha conseguir formar parte de tu vida-Volvieron a compartir un beso apasionado- Y no es una promesa es una afirmación- Se levanto y salio del bar dejando a Wendy sentada en aquel sillón mirando como desaparecia de su vista mordiéndose el labio. Le gusta este hombre. Se termino la copa y salió del bar, sin saber que Ronan no había pagado.

* * *

Dos horas después entro en la tienda con un bolsa en la cual traía dos botellas de whisky, subió las escaleras lentamente para que nadie la escuchase, cuando iba ha entrar en su cuarto, una cabeza pelirroja apareció en la puerta de fondo y habló.

Estabamos preocupadas por ti. Úrsula ha estado a punto de llamar a una tal Joanna para ver si estabas con ella-Antes de que Wendy pudiese hablar, Charlotte habló- No ha llamado, dijo algo de que si lo hacía la matarías. Se ha ido a ver a Brennan.

Werndy suspiro tranquila y levanto la bolsa- ¿Te apetece whisky y hablar de penas?-Charlotte asintió y ambas entraron en el cuarto de la morena y se tiraron en la cama cada una con una botella.

Durante un rato ambas bebieron cada una de su botella tranquilamente en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo se oían los ruidos de la casa. Charlotte no se atrevía ha preguntarle quien era Joanna. Vio a Úrsula muy nerviosa cuando tan solo se planteo llamarla, negó y bebió un trago largo de su botella.

La morena se volvió hacía ella e hizo una mueca-Supongo que no te ha contado quien es Joanna-Charlotte negó, Wendy se tiro en la cama junto a ella y bebió de nuevo de la botella. El silencio volvió ha reinar en la habitación.

Joanna es mi hermana. Y dudo que cogiera el teléfono si la hubieseis llamado-Bebió otro trago largo- Me odia.

La pelirroja suspiro- No digas eso, dudo que tu hermana te odie. La familia es la familia.

La morena seguía bebiendo, al separar la botella de sus labios soltó una risa- Estoy demasiado sobria para hablar de esto. Solo te diré que maté a mi sobrina-

Se quedo callada y volvió a beber dejando solo tres dedos de la botella, bebió de nuevo intentado borrar las imágenes de Ingrid muriendo, se termino la botella y cogió la de Charlotte.

¿Vas ha beberte esto? -Antes de que la pelirroja abriera la boca, la morena ya estaba bebiendo.

Wendy cerró los ojos fuerte al oír en su cabeza las palabras de Joanna. Se alejo la botella de los labios con varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin poder pararlas en ningún momento. Charlotte la abrazo al instante y Wendy termino hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Me odia, Charlotte. Mate a sus hijas. Le hice revivir la maldición que le impuso nuestro padre. Debo odiar a un hombre que hizo lo mismo que yo- Lloró mas fuerte contra su cuello y la pelirroja solo intentaba tranquilizarla acariciando su pelo-

Tras una hora de llantos por parte de la morena, esta se había tranquilizado y ahora su respiración era mucho mas lenta, se había tranquilizado de tal manera que estaba a punto de dormirse, la pelirroja seguía abrazándola y murmurando cosas contra su oído cuando noto que dormía, la recosto contra la cama, puso las botellas en la mesilla y se tumbo a su lado acariciando su pelo hasta quedar dormida.

´Media hora después la cerradura de la tienda sonó, Úrsula subió al segundo piso dejando los zapatos por ahí y se asomo a la habitación de Wendy, se encontró a la pelirroja abrazando a la morena, suspiro tranquila e hizo aparecer una manta, se metió en la cama junto a las dos dejando a Wendy en medio y las arropo a las tres. Abrazo a la morena y cayó rendida en cuando su cabeza toco la almohada.

* * *

….CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los primero rayos de sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana, el pelo de Wendy le molestaba en la nariz, abrió los ojos suspirando, sonrío ante la escena que se encontró a su lado, la pelirroja estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de la morena y la morena estaba totalmente pegada a ella. Las arropo mas a ambas y salió del cuarto. Se puso una bata que cogió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacía la cocina, empezó ha hacer el desayuno bastante mas tranquila. Al rato se oyeron unos pasos hacía la cocina.

Ambas sabemos porque hago yo las tortitas, ¿Por qué las haces tú?- Una voz divertida inundo todo la cocina.

Porque mi mejor amiga esta de vuelta- Se volvió hacía una Wendy semi-desnuda, una camisa negra de tirantes y unos short que no parecían unos short- ¿Por qué vas medio desnuda siempre?

Porque hace calor-La afirmación sonó como una pregunta. Se acerco a ella y se sirvió una taza de leche, tomo un pequeño sorbo y volvió a alzar la mirada hacía Úrsula- ¿Joanna, enserio?

-Rodo los ojos por la pregunta- ¿Y a quien mas se supone que iba a llamar? Es tu hermana y aunque tengas metido en la cabeza que te odia, dudo que lo haga, solo saliste huyendo como soléis hacer en tu familia.

-La miro incrédula- Mi hermana me odia, como tengo que decírtelo Urs, me echo ha renegado de mi. Antes de volver a East End prefiero el infierno.

-La rubia negó dejando caer parte de la masa en la plancha, pronto la cocina se lleno al olor de las tortitas, del café y del chocolate que algunas llevaban- Pues para preferir el infierno, tiras todas las noches las cartas para ver si a tus sobrinas y a tu hermana les va todo bien, de hecho se que si algún día en el tarot sale un peligro saldrás corriendo a salvarla.

Puedo dejar de tirar las cartas. No lo necesito. Es una tontería. Joanna se sabe cuidar sola, no necesita a la imprudente de su hermana -Cogió una de las tortitas recién salida de la plancha y la puso en su plato, cogió un pellizco de esta sin notar siquiera el calor que desprendía y se lo llevo a la boca, cambio de tema. He conocido a alguien.

Úrsula apagó el fuego dejando una fuente de tortitas en la encimera, al volverse cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca con sus perfectos labios rosados, cuando la morena miro en su dirección solo vio una melena desaparecer por el pasillo, al tiempo que siseaba un mierda dándose cuenta lo que había hecho. Suspiro y volvió su atención a la rubia que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, antes de que Wendy pudiese abrir la boca, un portazo lleno la sala, la rubia volvió ha hacer otra mueca y habló..

Nos intenta robar y la contratas, yo me callo. Luego te la tiras y yo me callo. Pero si le vas ha romper el corazón avísame, ya que si desapareces con tu nuevo ligue, tendré que consolarla y ya sabes que soy la fría de las dos- Suspiro de nuevo chasqueando los dedos poniéndose un traje informal, se peino con los dedos y se dio algo de gloss en los labios. La morena sonrío, era imposible que alguien fuera tan guapa con tan poco, su sonrisa se borro al ver la cara de enfado de Úrsula.

No seas dramática. Solo nos acostamos, nadie se enamora después de un polvo – La miro intentando suavizar la mirando de la rubia, al ver que esta se dirigía hacía la puerta- ¿Vas ha dejarme sola?

No, voy ha enfrentarme con mis problemas. El tuyo esta en la habitación y se llama Charlotte. El mío esta al final de la de la calle, es vampiro y me he acostado dos veces con él- Salió por la puerta, bastante mas decidida de lo que en realidad estaba.

Wendy empujo en plato hacía atrás sin ganas de comer. Nunca había comido bien. Odiaba las comidas con su padre, por eso siempre que podía cuando era pequeña prefería picar algo en la cocina, la vieja mujer le daba lo que pedía con la condición de que nunca se lo dijera a su padre. Suspiro. Pero ese no era ahora el tema, Úrs llevaba razón, tenía que hablar con Charlotte, ella era su amiga.

Fue hacía el cuarto de la pelirroja sin importarle como iba vestida. Llamó un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Delante de ella estaba la pelirroja ya vestida con un corsé bastante apretado de un purpura mágico y con una falda pegada que tenía una raja que llega hasta mas de la mitad de su pierna. Una visión bastante sexy. Negó volviendo a concentrarse.

¿Estas bien? -Pregunto la morena aun sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo-

Perfectamente- La voz de la pelirroja era fría y segura- Tengo que ir a comprar un par de libros sobre hechizos a la vieja librería- Se arreglo su larga melena pelirroja frente al espejo y luego salió de la habitación, cogió una taza de café y se la bebió de un par de sorbos, no le importaba quemarse. Se dirigió hacía la puerta sin decir una palabra mas a la morena.

-Antes de que saliera por la puerta Wendy habló- Charlotte, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Charlotte estaba parada en la puerta quieta oyendo lo que tenía que decir- Querer es una palabra muy fuerte, no te parece. Digamos que mejor nos apreciamos- Antes de que la morena pudiese decir alguna cosa, la puerta se cerró de un golpe sordo y fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos y Wendy seguía parada allí, petrificada mas bien, no podía creer que estuviera tan enfadada, el amor era una mentira, ella no se enamoraba. El amor hacía que la gente se alejará y te dejasen atrás. Amar significaba olvidar. Cerró los ojos, ella no quería perder a nadie mas y por alguna razón mucho menos a Charlotte. En ese momento le hubiese encantado oír a su pequeña Freya corriendo a su alrededor diciéndole que se había equivocado.

…...CONTINUARA...


End file.
